Undiscovered Feelings
by Casti Deae
Summary: Who knew that when Hinamori Amu started her day off per usual—running late, fighting X Charas— that she would have a fateful encounter with a mysterious boy who is none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto? full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Undiscovered Feelings**

**Summary: **_**Who knew that when Hinamori Amu started her day off per usual—running late, fighting X Charas— that she would have a fateful encounter with a mysterious boy who is none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Certainly not Amu or Ikuto. Will they accept their feelings for each other before it's too late?**_

**Chapter 1: Hinamori Amu**

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" A girl with strawberry colored hair jumped out of bed and ran to the closet for her uniform. _'Alarm, Amu, alarm! Quit forgetting!'_ She raced past the kitchen where her father was making breakfast and out the door.

"Breakfast, Amu!" Her mother called after her, but the girl was already long gone. She continued to run until it occurred to her that she could chara change. _'How could I forget? I'm already 16 years old!' _Amu reached for her red and black pouch, only to find it missing. _'I completely forgot about them… Man, I hope I don't need them today!'_

_'I shouldn't be late again.'_ A young man with midnight blue hair and eyes yawned. "Yoru."

"Right, nya!" The cat-like chara perked up and his owner hopped on the fence. As he walked, the boy passed a girl with strawberry-colored hair and honey gold eyes. He was taken in by her scent. _'Strawberries.'_ His favorite.

_'Five minutes… Okay, I can make it! Barely and out of breath… But I'll make it.' _Suddenly, a boy jumped out in front of Amu, and since she was in the middle of her thoughts, this action caused her to run in to him, which knocked them both to the ground. The worst part: she was on top of him. As she tried to get up, the boy locked his hands around her wrists. She struggled in his grip. _'Just what I need…'_ The pinkette tried pulling free again. "Let me go!" She yelled. "What are you trying to do?" He smirked. _'Is he mocking me?'_

"You're on top of me," he replied innocently.

"_You're_ keeping me from getting up." She shook one of her wrist as she stared down at his _innocent_ smile.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't realize." He said, letting go, though his words weren't convincing. Amu stood up and brushed her skirt off. "Are you okay?"

_'Am I okay? Really.'_ Now that she looked at him, Amu noticed his _gorgeous_ features. _'A work of art with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes—and his cat ears…'_ She jumped. _'Cat ears? And a tail? Does he have a chara too?'_

"Hey, you okay?" The boy repeated his question.

"Oh, y-yeah." Amu blushed. "Sorry, but I really have to get to school." She moved away from him, but he stopped her. He didn't look at her though, instead, his eyes gazed in a different direction, so she let her eyes follow his.

Two X charas floated into view. _'Two. Since when? Today is definitely not my day… and it's only morning.'_

"Get back." He commanded. "Don't run though."

"Hey, those_—_"

"Amu-chi!" A childish high school girl, Yaya, ran up to her friend with her companions close behind.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase, the girly blonde boy, called, out of breath. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." Amu blushed. The boy with cat ears looked over at the pinkette's friends.

"Well, if it isn't the Kiddy King." He smirked.

"Don't call me that!" His maroon eyes flared with anger. Amu ignored their fighting and focused on the X charas.

"Useless, useless!" They chanted in unison.

"Hinamori-san, chara change!" The _Kiddy King_ called out.

"I can't! My charas are at home!"

"You forgot them? Jeez, Amu…!" Kuukai complained. He had red-tinted hair. "All right, Daichi! Let's do this!"

"Useless, useless!"

_'What can Kuukai do without a chara transformation?' _Amu watched her friend, remembering that he'd currently lost his ability to change.

"Broken dreams!" One screeched. The other sang with it. "Broken heart, no one cares!"

_'What luck… I meet a hot girl and this happens… Even Kiddy King is here and they seem to know each other. Damn, I'm late to school again. Damn.' _The teen with midnight blue hair jumped on the fence.

"What are we going to do, Tadase-kun?" Amu yelled.

"We'll stall until you can make it back with your charas! Go!"

_'Well, I guess I'll let them handle this.' _He jumped down, on the other side of the fence and sauntered off.

'_Darn my stupid memory! How could I forget them?' _Amu berated herself as she madly dashed back to her house where she intended to retrieve her charas.

"There she is!" Amu heard a familiar voice squeal.

"Ran, Miki, Suu!" She exclaimed. "We've got trouble!" The four girls made their way back to their companions. The X charas were still where Amu last saw, but something was missing… or rather, someone… the boy with cat-ears.

"Hinamori-san!" It was the blondie. "Chara change!" She nodded.

"Ran! My own heart… Unlock! Amulet Heart!" She jumped in the air. "Heart rod!" The pinkette threw it at the X charas. "Negative heart! Lock on! Open heart!" Her onslaught purified the X charas, effectively turning them back into eggs so that they may be born again someday.

"You did well, Amu-chan." Nagihiko put a hand on his friend's shoulder, flipping his long, blue hair over his shoulder with his free hand.

"Late for school again…" Amu dropped her head as she returned to her normal clothes.

"Don't worry, Hinamori-san. I'll take care of it." Tadase smiled.

_ 'The prince's smile…'_ Amu blushed.

Amu exited the school gates with her bag in hand. She looked up and saw a little boy chasing a dog. _'Stupid dog… Go home to your owner.' _The dog suddenly jumped at Amu and began licking her hand. She grabbed its collar. "Here. Do you have a leash?" She asked the boy who ran up behind the dog, panting. He handed it to her, so she attached it to the collar. "Can you control him?"

"Thanks!" He nodded and took the leash from her, but the dog immediately started dragging the small boy behind it. Amu couldn't help but grab the leash again without saying a word. She'd always wanted a dog of her won, but couldn't due to her father's allergies.

"Cool and spicy!" The child squealed.

"Lead the way."

"My name is Kenishiro. What's yours?"

"Amu."

"That's a pretty name!" He smiled.

"Thanks." She replied, noticing a cat digging in the trash. "Hey, get behind the dog." In any normal circumstance, if the dog saw the cat, it would most likely chase after it. Amu prayed the cat would go away before it noticed, but—

"Woof!" The large dog raced after the cat, pulling Amu with him. They chased the cat all the way to a construction site, where it hid underneath a board. _'Stupid animals…'_ The leash slipped from her grasp. She tried to stop herself from falling, but her reflexes were too slow, so she ran into a board—hard, and fell.

Kenishiro caught up and spotted Amu. "Go get your dog." The girl sat up and pointed in the opposite direction. She looked above her to see a very wobbly, I-beam, almost 40 feet high. Amu blinked and the metal bar was no longer in the same spot, but coming at her. She covered her head with her hands, attempting to brace herself for the pain, soon to come, though it never did.

The pinkette felt hands underneath her, so she opened her eyes to see a boy—the same one from this morning. He set her down and wiped her hair out of her face. "Are you hurt?" Amu could only manage to shake her head.

Kenishiro pulled on the dog's leash as hard as he could, until he got to Amu, who took it from him.

The young man with dark blue hair stood as still as possible while he eyed the dog, not even breathing. _'Dogs are horrible creatures…'_

"Thanks for saving me, really, but I have to go…" The girl with pink hair said. "Let's go, Kenishiro." She took his hand. The man with blue hair analyzed the construction site to be sure that there weren't any more_ repulsive creatures. _ He didn't find any more of those dogs (repulsive creatures), which he was relieved for, however, he did find an ID, one that looked just like the ones from his school. He opened the small book and looked at the picture.

"Hey, this looks like that girl, nya." Yoru observed. The small cat-like chara's partner read the name across the top.

"Hinamori Amu, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Shugo Chara! However, I do own the plot. Enjoy! 3 Thanks to my editor!**_

_**Also, if you are a Gakuen Alice fan, check out my other fanfiction, Crimson Almond!**_

_**Sorry for the really late update..xD I will update on Friday as usual.  
><strong>_

_Recap:_

"_Hey, this looks like that girl, nya." Yoru observed. The small cat-like chara's partner read the name across the top._

_ "Hinamori Amu, huh?"_

**Chapter 2: Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

Amu walked back into her room after taking a nice, warm shower. The lights were off so she assumed the charas were asleep, since it was so quiet. The balcony curtains were open. _'That's weird. I could've sworn I shut those…'_ She closed the curtains then went back to her bed and lay down. The girl rolled over and closed her eyes.

The pinkette woke to something warm on the back of her neck. _'Feels nice… Wait… warmth? Breath!'_ Amu shot up and out of bed. "H-hey, you're the guy from yesterday!" She screamed and hit him. "What are you doing here?"

He got up, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Hm?"

"What happened?" Ran, Miki, and Suu flew to their owner's rescue.

"Just look!" She pointed. A small cat chara came out of the boy's pocket.

"Hey, nya. Get up." He tugged on his master's sleeve.

"Yoru." They looked at each other. _'Oh yeah… I came to her house yesterday to return this.' _He slipped his hand in his pocket and felt Amu's ID card. She was still freaking out, so he covered her mouth and dragged her to the closet to hide. "Hey, stop yelling. Your parents will find out." He remembered that he had come here through her balcony and fell asleep waiting for her. Amu shoved his hand off her face.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? Get out!" She yelled.

"Shh." The young man put his finger to his lips.

"Amu, dear? What's wrong?" Her father's voice could be heard from down stairs.

"Don't tell me what to do! Answer me! Who are you and why are you in my room?" She flailed her arms, trying to distance herself from this stranger.

'_Damn, shut up.'_ He tried to hold her still.

"What's going on?" The man's voice came closer and closer.

"Tell me now or I'll scr—" She was interrupted by a sudden pressure on her lips, which she concluded to be the young man's lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, as he kissed her, and locked her wrists in his grip for a second time in less than 48 hours.

"Amu?" The door opened and her father stood in the doorway for a moment. "Huh, must've been the neighbors. I'm so proud my daughter is up and already on her way to school at this hour!" He left. The boy removed his lips from hers and released Amu's wrists, taking the initiative to leave the closet.

"Now be quiet." He said. She stood there shock, for a moment, but not for long. She yelled even louder than the first time.

"Pervert, get out!"

"Okay, okay, stop yelling!"

"Amu, honey?" The same man's voice came back again.

The young man made his way to the balcony ledge and stepped up, ready to jump down. "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said, and then disappeared in the morning fog.

The bell rang for lunch and Amu walked through the cafeteria with Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase. She sighed. "Hinamori-san, what's wrong?" Tadase, her princely crush, looked over to her. "Not enough sleep?"

"I'm okay." She yawned. "Classes are just boring…" The four friends sat down at the lunch table with their trays.

"Winter Break is coming up," Nagihiko started. "I was thinking we could all go to the slopes."

"That would be fun, but just the four of us?" Rima, the queen-type, looked at Nagihiko for an answer.

"We could invite Kuukai, Utau, Yaya, and Ikuto."

"Ikuto? Nagihiko…" Tadase spoke before Amu had the chance.

"Lighten up, Tadase. You guys look like you're pretty good friends."

"I guess I'll go… Only because everyone else is going too." The blonde looked at Amu.

"How about you, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm not going anywhere with that Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She crossed her arms.

"It's settled then! This is wonderful!" Rima clapped her hands. "It'll be so much fun, Amu!"

"Hey, I already said I'm not going if Ikuto does!"

"Talking about me?" A familiar voice came from behind the pinkette. She stood up, ready to leave, only to be pushed back into her chair by Ikuto, who comfortably sat in the seat next to her. "Don't leave." He smirked. She laid her head on the table, facing away from him. "Aw, Amu, don't be like that. We're all friends."

"Don't call me Amu so casually!" She lifted her head up. "Jeez… I barely even know you…" He leaned closer to her.

"Don't say that time we spent together was meaningless."

"I never said that."

"Oh, so it did mean something?" He smirked.

"No! It just showed me how hateful you are!" Ikuto continued to smirk.

"Yo, Ikuto. You coming to the slopes with us?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Dunno, who's going?"

"Tadase, Kuukai, Yaya, Rima, Amu, and myself."

"Probably not." He sighed.

"Why not?" Rima pouted. "It'll be better if everyone comes."

"Amu's going. She really hates me, you know."

_'My fault? Stop being so childish…'_ Amu tried ignoring Ikuto and his comments. _'Gah… Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I will annihilate you!'_

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, that's so rude to Hinamori-san!" Amu's prince defended her. Ikuto just laughed and harassed the Kiddy King. After school, Amu went home via alley to avoid her young stalker fans.

"Ah, so hateful, that Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Who does he think he is?" She put her finger to her lips. _'He k-kissed me…" _And sighed. "Stupid Tsukiyomi Ikuto…"

"I was right. You do talk about me often." It was Ikuto. "By the way, you can call me Ikuto."

"Ah! Not you again!"

"Oh yeah, here." He held his hand out with Amu's ID card in it. "That's why I was at your house this morning. I guess I got bored and fell asleep. Sorry." She took her card.

"H-How'd you get this?" Amu blushed.

"You dropped it when you were with the kid yesterday, Amu." Her face turned bright red again.

"D-Don't call me Amu!" '_He went to the trouble of bringing this to my house? Maybe he_

_isn't so bad after all…'_

"Your face turns bright red when I look you in the eyes." She shifted her eyes to the ground.

"N-No it doesn't!" He took the girl's chin and pulled it up until she met his gaze. "Amu."

'_Darn, I am blushing again...'_ Ikuto leaned closer and Amu closed her eyes out of reflex.

"Just kidding." He whispered in her ear. His breath on her skin made it tingle.

'_Gah, on second thought, he's horrible!' _The pinkette shoved him away. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I should ask you. A little girl like you shouldn't be wandering in alleys."

"So what?" Amu sighed. "I'm going home now." He grabbed her wrist as she turned away.

"Amu." Ikuto looked straight into her honey gold eyes. "See, you're blushing again."

"W-What? Ikuto, jerk!" Her face was bright red. _'Stupid guy.'_


End file.
